Kamilah Brett
Confessionals Total: x Season 6: 7 (T14th most) Season 6 (6.5) * You have no say in what they’re going to transform you into. (6.7) * The big part of DCC is you have to stay in line, you have to guide with your fellow teammates, so I have to work on that. And I think I’m just not getting the style down yet. But hopefully, I’ll just keep getting better. * being called into the office It’s really hard, but I don’t know, I gave it everything I had, and I’m proud I came out here. * office I don’t know what they’re gonna tell me. I don’t know if they’re gonna say they have a future for me here or not, but I hope they do. * office It’s a warning, so I’m happy that I got that warning. I think I should go home and stretch, and rehearse all weekend, and hopefully, I’ll get to wear that uniform. (6.8) * I truly feel like I’ve given it everything I have. I’ve practiced as much as I can. I’ve just dedicated my entire summer to it, and let’s hope it’s paid off. * My favorite part is probably on the touchdown decks, ‘cause you have a great view of everything. You can see your friends across the way and cheer each other on, kind of, in your head. I don’t know, it was great. Commentary Season 6 (6.7) * Kamilah, your kicks need to improve. – J * Kamilah does some weird things. – J/ She does. She’s cute, though. – K * You have got to be aware of your lines. I don’t think at one point did I look and you were in line with… you’re just off on your own. And you’re rushing. Your feet aren’t closing when they’re supposed to be closed. You’re really all over the map. – J * As we’re cutting the squad down, new girls are more exposed, and Kamilah’s one who just kind of… I think she’s maybe been safe in the broad field. And now she’s front and center as a problem. – K (6.8) * If Mackenzie or Kamilah seem alarmingly lost or concerning on the kicks, then I think there will be some cuts tonight. – K * Kamilah is already trying to look defeated. – K * Kamilah will be on our radar for dance. She has to prove to us that she can master these dances. – J * She’s just a big dancer, but she’s still making little mistakes, but Kamilah knows how to use her space, though. – J/ Yes, she does. – K/ I like that. – J Office Visits Season 6 (6.7) * of episode, second of five Kelli asks Kamilah what she thinks they’re going to tell her. Kamilah guesses that she’s rushing, and she needs to work on her kicks. Kelli says her flexibility is a concern, but specifically, she noticed tonight her right foot is flexed, and that’s not where they need it to be. Kamilah promises she can fix that. Kelli continues that for her height, she’s 10 pounds heavier than the rest of the squad that is her height. Kamilah promises she’ll fix it, and Kelli tells her it’s not about fixing, but more about awareness. She says they’re down to the wire, and they don’t know what to do with her. Kelli thinks she’s going to be fine, but she’s got to be what the veterans are. Kamilah promises she’ll get there. Kelli says she needs to believe that and prove them right. [Kamilah leaves] Kelli comments that it’s amazing how strong some of them are. End of Journey Season 7 (7.2) * Not selected to return to training camp for a second season as a DCC Other Season 6 (6.5) * Makeover glamour shot Misc. * x Category:DCC Category:Veteran Cut Category:1 year Category:S6 Rookie